This proposal is to request support for Seminar and Symposium Speakers to attend the 34th Annual Meeting of the Environmental Mutagen Society. The Meeting will be held from May 10 to May 14, 2003 in Miami Beach, FL. The Environmental Mutagen Society (EMS) is the primary scientific society fostering research on the basic mechanisms of mutagenesis as well as on the application of this knowledge in the field of genetic toxicology and cancer. Core areas of scientific interest include: exposure, detection and metabolism of DNA damaging agents; responses to DNA damage (DNA repair and recombination, changes in gene expression, cell cycle effects); mutational mechanisms (both spontaneous and exposure related); DNA technologies; molecular epidemiology; human health effects (developmental, cancer, aging, genetic disease) and applications: testing; regulatory issues; and risk assessment. The Annual Meeting will include symposia, poster and platform sessions and other activities of interest to the National Cancer Institute, including: molecular epidemiology; DNA damage; somatic mutations, modifiers of carcinogenesis; genetic instability; DNA repair; risk assessment; excision repair; predictive toxicology. Awards will be made to US speakers whose major area of interest is in carcinogenesis.